Previously, "26" type of locomotive brake equipment provided a wide range of functions depending upon the needs and desires of the individual railroad customer. Any new locomotive brake equipment must retain most, if not all of these functions, and it is recognized that only a microprocessor based equipment would have the flexibility to provide economically both the present as well as the new features and functions that the railroads will want. In addition, the new equipment which may employ one or more microprocessors must be combined with other electronic, electrical and electropneumatic components to provide new and novel computer control of train brake pipe and locomotive brake cylinder pressure. Further, there exists the need for performing some new functions utilizing the memory storage, computation, and timing capabilities of the computer, as well as performing the usual real-time control functions of the old "26" equipment.